Fanfic
by Her Novel Highness
Summary: It's rogue and remy. Read! Oh and pyro too for the funny bits.
1. Out of all girls

Okay, this is my FIRST love fanfic so don't beat me with wet ropes if I get it wrong!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own X Men Evolution, Marvel does. But you know what I'd do if I did? Well I'm gonna tell you anyway. I'd steal Scott's sunglasses and give them to Duncan so he could step on them. Then I'd steal Rogue's powers and kill Duncan because I wanted to step on Scott's glasses!!! And afterwards I'd get a demented blowy-upy-zappy power(like Tabby's) and blow Jean up. And Evan too! And thus, having stolen Rogue's powers, I'd become Remy's new chere and...but I don't own X Men and that is very, very sad.  
  
1. OUT OF ALL GIRLS...  
  
Rogue tossed and turned in her bed- the nightmares were back again. She used to dream that she was falling. On and on through pitch-black darkness. And then, just as the fall seemed to end, she'd see something shapeing through the shadows. It would come closer until she could see who it was. Remy LeBeau. He'd smile in his usual charming manner and then...then nothing. The dream would just end. The rajin' cajun would visit her dreams every night. But why?  
  
"Ah'm goin crazy, that's why!" Rogue turned on the other side.  
  
Still she couldn't help but wonder: why him? It was obvious they liked eachother but Rogue would never admit that. Not even to herself. ESPECIALLY not to herself.  
  
She stood up in her bed and looked around the room. Peering through the darkness she could see Kitty. The freshman was sound asleep in her bed, probably dreaming of pink cupcakes and chocolate flavored T-shirts.  
  
"Whut Ah woudn't give for her ability to sleep through anythin'!" Rogue thought to herselft. Then she thought of something else. "Nah, Ah don't feel like turnin pretty-Kitty' right now!"  
  
She got out of bed and walked to the balcony door(whether they have one or not is completly irrelevant). Rogue got dressed and went outside. It was a bit chilly but it felt great. The wind stroked her hair gently, there was complete silence...Yes, it felt great! She climbed over the side of the balcony and jumped on the ground. She slowly walked out the gate of the Institute. Rogue wanted to get away just for a while-not too long though or the Professor would send a search party after her. But a little peace and quiet wouldn't hurt anyone.  
  
***  
  
"Professor! She's, like, not in bed! Rogue's gone!" Kitty ran in Professor Xavier's office screaming and shouting.  
  
"Yes. I know Kitty," the Prof calmly said.  
  
"And aren't you, like, gonna do something about it?"  
  
"No, she just needs some time to herself. She'll be back."  
  
"But Professor....she left her gloves behind..."  
  
***  
  
"No way in Hell Remy gonna go dere!"  
  
"Aww, come on, it'll be fun! We can burn and blow stuff up. We'll be the perfect team- you with the blowing, me with the burning!" Pyro chuckled warmly to himself at the word 'burn'. It always had such a ring to it: 'burn tree, burn house, burn dog...burn, burn, burn!'  
  
"How 'bout we cut out de part wit de blowin, non?" Remy snapped and went back to shufling his deck of cards.  
  
"Hey mate, is something wrong?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"C'mon, you can't fool this Australian. I KNOW when something's wrong!" Pyro proudly announced. "So, you.......wanna tell me what the problem is?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Least I tried. Oh well!" Pyro turned on his heals and headed for the door. He began the countdown to himself. 'Ten, nine, eight, seven...hey, I just saw a bird! Birds burn nicely. I wanna go make it sizzle...mmm, sizzling bird..."  
  
"St. John!" he heard Remy's voice behind him.  
  
'What? Oh, umm...one!' Pyro turned around and threw Remy a sly smile, sat down beside him and said:  
  
"Yes...? You wanted something?"  
  
"Well, you know...Remy been t'inkin 'bout somet'in and..."  
  
"But I thought you didn't want to share it with me."  
  
"Listen, mon ami, if you don't drop the act Remy swear he blow you up." That didn't really seem to get through to Pyro. "And den you never gonna know what's on Remy's mind!"  
  
"Oh awright!" Pyro sighed.  
  
"Well, as Remy said before, he been t'inkin 'bout somet'in...someone!" he quickly corrected himself. "Now, Remy don't know if you know her but-"  
  
"Rogue, right?" Pyro replied in a bored tone.  
  
"How'd you know?" Gambit's red on black 'demon eyes' widened.  
  
"Well it's not like you're trying very hard to hide it! You two have a fling everytime you meet!"  
  
"We do not!"  
  
"Stop trying to deny it mate, everyone already got it!"  
  
"Den dere's really not'in to talk about anymore..." Remy lowered his head and turned back to his cards.  
  
"Actually, you still haven't told me what you were thinking about Rogue," Pyro tried to restart the conversation.  
  
"If you're so smart you figure it out!" Remy jumped.  
  
"Cool down mate, I'm just trying to help!" Pyro put a hand on Gambit's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, you're right. Remy sorry...he just been a bit edgy dese last few days, dat's all!"  
  
"So..."  
  
"So Remy been t'inkin what to do 'bout him and his chere. Not like dis gonna be an easy relationship...if we get dat far. First of all we're on opposite sides an' we're supposed to kill eachother every time we meet. Second of all Remy can't touch her an' dat's pretty messed up! And third of all chere won't admit she like Remy. And dat's de worst one of all!"  
  
"Yup, you're right mate, pretty tough. Out of all women on this Earth you had to pick the one you can't touch!"  
  
"Yeah...dat one," Remy thought.  
  
***  
  
Now wasn't that all so pretty? I'm getting pretty deep with all of this. Yeah...must be the hyperactivity all that chocolate gave me. Hope I can still wrote Humor fanfics after this. Anyway, go ahead and review, review, review!!! I promice the next chapter won't take TOO long. 


	2. A spur of the moment

Did ya miss me??? Hey, hey, hey, I'm back! 'Kay, my intros usually suck so I'm gonna get ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own X Men Evolution. Darn! I'd sure like to though. But I do own my sick, sick mind so you can't sue me now. HA!  
  
2. A SPUR OF THE MOMENT  
  
Rogue wandered through the streets until she finally got to the Bayville Mall. The guard just so conviniently forgot to lock the door so she was free to go inside.  
  
"A lot warmer in here then outside. Ah froze mah white streaks off!" she rubbed her hands together and walked through the mall. "This place ain't half bad. At night. Ah wouldn't be caught dead in here in the daylight."  
  
The girl walked for some time, gazing through the windows of the closed, dark stores. Then she suddenly heard something.  
  
"Whut tha Hell?" she turned and looked around. "Who could be in here at this hour? Hope it ain't some lil clone of Kitty tryin to start her shopping spree early."  
  
Rogue passed a few more shops and turned a corner, thus seeing Pyro and Gambit wreaking havok in a shoe store.  
  
"Come on Remy! Look at this, original leather. This'll burn so nicely!"  
  
"Yeah..." Gambit sighed and blew up another flip-flop(ooh, flip-flops!).  
  
"Go on then mate, make a BIG explosion. You used to be more creative then THAT!" Pyro pointed to the singed flip-flop.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Gambit, I'm not gonna stand for this attitude of yours anymore. You came here to have fun and forget about...Rogue!"  
  
"Yeah, I did but-"  
  
"Nonono! She's here!" Pyro yelled.  
  
Remy immediately jumped out of his seat(yeah, he was sitting) and took a few steps towards Rogue.  
  
"Umm, hi!"  
  
"Hello chere!" he stuttered. Strangely, Gambit couldn't find his usual 'lady-killer' attitude.  
  
"I told you! EVERY TIME YOU MEET!!!" Pyro lifted his arms in the air.  
  
"So whaddya doin here Swamp Rat?" Rogue gathered herself pretty quickly though.  
  
"Remy just...umm...well he an' St. John were..."  
  
"We were here to destroy stuff if you want to know! And you're here to stop us, right?" Pyro stepped in front of a nearly falling flat on his face Gambit.  
  
"Not really. Ah just wanted to git away from the others for a while. Ah don't care if you rip half the mall into shreds." Rogue said nonchalantly.  
  
"Right...you don't mind if we have a little man to man talk, do ya Sheila? Of course you don't!" Pyro pulled Remy aside. "This is your chance mate! You know what we could do? We could kidnap her. She won't fight back, well maybe she will but there's only one of her and two of us."  
  
Remy stared at Pyro for a few seconds.  
  
"St. John, do you know what chere's powers are?"  
  
"Yes, upon skin to skin touch she can drain a person of powers, energy and memories...so?"  
  
Remy just stared for a few more seconds.  
  
"We can take her!!!"  
  
"Remy not sure about dis-"  
  
"Come on, kidnapping is easy; you just stuff her in a bag, put her in the back of a van and drive off into the sunset!"  
  
"You know, Ah can hear what you're sayin!" Rogue said.  
  
"Hehe!" Pyro and Remy smiled innocently and put one more step between them and Rogue.  
  
"So you wanna try it?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Well...Remy don't know...aw heck, let's do it!"  
  
They both turned around and walked towards the girl.  
  
"Chere, Remy really sorry 'bout dis!" Gambit said and swung Rogue around, grabbing her in such a way as to make her unable to move her arms.  
  
"Lemme go, Swamp Rat! Lemme go!!!" Rogue screamed and struggled to break free but found that the Cajun was just a bit more stronger. "No way you're gonna git away with this Swamp Rat!"  
  
"Aww chere, you hurt Remy's feelins when you talk like dat!" Remmy smirked.  
  
"I got the bag!!!" St. John ran towards them waving a large bag through the air.  
  
"Ya ain't serious 'bout all of this, are ya?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not DAT serious! St. John, are you kiddin?"  
  
"Of course not! You have to put her in here or she's gonna run off."  
  
"Ah'm gonna run off anyhow!" Rogue said annoyed.  
  
"Pipe down chere! And you, you're not helpin! Guess Remy gonna do all dis by himself!" Gambit said and threw Rogue over his shoulder.  
  
"LET GO SWAP RAT!!!" she yelled again but as there was no one in the mall it didn't help much.  
  
Then Rogue thought of something different.  
  
'The Professor! That's it, he can help me! Okay, Ah'm just gonna tell 'im Ah'm in the mall an' he'll send the others to git me!' she thought.  
  
'Now Rogue, don't be doin dat or Remy gonna have to knock you out. Be a nice chere!'  
  
'Darn! What are ya doin in mah head Cajun? Git out!'  
  
Pyro and Remy walked outside where a large van was waiting for them ever so paciently.  
  
"Oh look at that, the driver forgot his keys!" Pyro smiled(gee, what a coincidence!).  
  
Gambit opened the back doors of the van and carefully put Rogue down...as she struggled even more to get free. If it was up to Pyro it would have been 'thrown Rogue in the back and locked her there forever. ahahahahaahahaha! But thankfully it wasn't.  
  
"So where're we goin?" Pyro buckled his seat belt and placed his hands beneath his head.  
  
"You're de one who said to kidnap her. Remy t'ought you had a plan."  
  
"No I didn't, it was just...a spur of the moment."  
  
"A WHAT???" Gambit yelled.  
  
"A.spur.of.the.moment. You know, like the time I blew up the water reservoir, I didn't know it would flood that whole valley of innocent people. That was a spur of the moment!"  
  
"Remy not t'ink he gonna kill you. Remy SURE he gonna kill you!"  
  
"Hold on mate!" Pyro tried to flee for safety but, as he had already buckled his seatbelt, he hit his head on the door of the van. "Ow! That hurt!"  
  
"Good!" Gambit smirked. "Now, Remy hoping dat dat blow knocked what little brain you have back where it should be and dat you have some ideas 'bout what we gonna do."  
  
"You could let me go an' ah promice ah WON'T put ya in a lotta pain!" Rogue's voice came from the back.  
  
"Chere, you not helpin!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I got it!" Pyro said. "We just take her back to HQ!"  
  
"You mean back to Magneto's lair? Are you outta your freakin mind? We can't take her dere!"  
  
"Why not? Magneto exploded and none of the others will even notice anyway."  
  
"Well..."  
  
***  
  
Hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. No, wait...I banged my head against the wall several times before this was done. So no, I hope you don't do that. Not cause of me anyway. Review, review, REVIEW!!! 


	3. A great rescue team

This took too long. I know. Sorry. I just had no idea where to end this chapter and begin another. Plus there's the little problem of writer's block. Damn writer's block! Damn it to hell!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No, gosh darn it, I DON'T own X Men Evo! Get off my back! Geez!!!  
  
Shootouts(!!!):  
  
Your point: I liked the demented laugh. I'll use it...if you don't sue me for copyright. Also liked this --- ^_^ By the way, do you want a Ding Dong? Here you go! *throws chocolate treat*  
  
Krazy-For-You: Thank you, I know I'm sooooo smart/demented. That's why all my freaky friends like me so much. Oh and of course I'll write more; do you actually think I'm gonna stop now? I'm on a roll! :) And just because you liked it so much you get a Ding Dong too!  
  
Dont-eat-chunky-pudding: sure I'll read ur stuff...but only if you promice to read mine! You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours! Speaking of which, I've got this little thing a little to the right...  
  
Demonic-Gambit: 'kay, it's good to hear that everyone laughed. That was mainly the point. As for the kidnapping thing...it was just some sick little idea I've had for some time now and I just had to put it in writing. She'll get away, don't worry!  
  
DING DONGS FOR THE WORLD!!!  
  
***  
  
3. A GREAT RESCUE TEAM  
  
"Professor, she's been gone for too long! Don't you think we should at least go ask if anyone has seen her?" Jean asked.  
  
"I don't know Jean," Professor Xavier put his hand to his chin.  
  
"True she wanted to get away for a while but...why so long?" Scott said. "She should have been back!"  
  
The Professor had gone quiet. For once in his life he had no clue as to what he should do.  
  
"X Men," he finally managed to say, "I want you to all go to your rooms. I'll try and find Rogue through Cerebro and call you as soon as I have any results."  
  
They all did as told, even though none felt it was the right thing. Scott disagreed completly of the Professor's decision. And this was a first for Scott!  
  
Because Rogue was gone and also because Kitty didn't want to feel lonely Tabby came in her room and they both started talking.  
  
"I don't know about you girl but I think the Prof is in a bit of a predicament," Tabby said as she flipped through a magazine. "I mean did you see the look on his face when he was talking to all of you?"  
  
"Yeah, I did...hey, wait a second, how do YOU know about that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh we're specialized in this stuff. I mean why should you guys have all the fun? Me, Bobby and a few of the other kids found this really cool place behind one wall and...umm, let's not talk about that now. We've got other stuff on our hands!"  
  
"You know, I, like, really miss her..."  
  
"Everyone does...strangely."  
  
They stood there in uncomfortable silence for a couple of seconds. Then Tabby got a bright idea!!!  
  
"Hey, you know what? WE could go after her."  
  
"What, like, no way! I did this once with Rogue and...well, it wasn't very fun. To put it mildly."  
  
"So what else can we do? Cerebro can't detect her unless she uses her powers. That could take hours, days...maybe never! We have to do something!"  
  
"I don't know...we should, like, ask Scott and Jean about this too."  
  
"You forgot me!" Kurt suddenly bamfed on the bed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAA!" Kitty shreaked.  
  
"Ah, Blue Boy...what are you doing in here? This is a girls' bedroom, should have knocked first!" Tabby smiled.  
  
"Uh...hehe, sorry! I just heard you talking about Rogue and thought I'd join in."  
  
"Good. So there's three of us now. Scott and Jean can't possibly say no!" Tabby proudly announced.  
  
***  
  
"Come on! How long does it take 'im? How long could it POSSIBLY take???" Remy said annoyed as he and Rogue(paciently) waited for Pyro to come out of the gas station bathroom. "We been waitin here for more dan 15 minutes."  
  
"Maybe he's puking on account o' yer drivin'!" Rogue said in a bored tone.  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Ah mean ya drive like crazy!"  
  
"Remy don't drive like anyt'in. He drive normal."  
  
"Ya were on tha other side of tha road!!!"  
  
"Oh...well...Remy can explain dat. You see dere was too much traffic on his side so Remy decided to go in de other lane. Just for a short while though." Rogue gave him a look full of disbelief. "Come on St. John!" he snarled.  
  
Finally he could see the pyromaniac in the rearview mirror running towards the car with his arms full of plastic bags.  
  
"Did you buy de whole store? T'ought you were supposed to be in de bathroom anyway," Remy said as the orange haired australian stepped inside the van.  
  
"Oh no, but I did find Ding Dongs. I love Ding Dongs! And look at all the cool 1$ bills I got."  
  
"Whatever..." Remy sighed and started the car.  
  
Pyro grabbed a few Ding Dongs for himself and threw the rest of the bags in the back. Over Rogue.  
  
"Hey! Whaddya think yer doin'?" she yelled and pushed her way out from beneath the unhealthy but terribly delicious sweets. "Ah ain't no trash bin, ya know!"  
  
Pyro however was too busy nibbling on his Ding Dong to even consider what Rogue had said.  
  
"Ugh!" she growned and sat back down. "Are they ever gonna rescue me?"  
  
***  
  
"Guys, I really don't think we should be doing this!" Jean backed into a corner.  
  
"Come on Jean! Even Scott has agreed to this!" Tabby tried to convince the incredibly smart and atractive and popular(...blah...blah...) red head. "And, well, you know how he is..." she whispered.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Scott protested.  
  
"I was trying to prove a point! Now are you coming along or do we leave without you. Does THE TEAM leave without you?" Tabby turned sneaky.  
  
"What?!? I can't leave THE TEAM! I'll have to go with you. For THE TEAM!!"  
  
Kitty pulled Tabitha aside.  
  
"How'd you do that? I, like, can't get her to go shopping with me!"  
  
"You just gotta make her look at the problem from the angle you want her to. Easy!" she smiled and walked down the corridor, occasionally throwing a boom ball at...stuff.  
  
A couple of minutes later the team of Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Jean and Tabby, whom I've just randomly inserted, was prowling the streets, looking for clues as to the location of their fellow team mate, Rogue(this is startin to sound like Sherlock Holmes, ain't it? sorry!). They didn't find much though.  
  
"I think we should go back to the Institute. The Professor has probably noticed we've been gone," Scott said.  
  
"Yes, that's a great idea Scott! Ahh, never would have thought of that!" Jean jumped to agree with Specs just because she's so in love with him and his sexy red sunglasses. Oh and also because she didn't want to get in trouble with the Professor. Like they weren't in trouble already!  
  
"Hey guys, come here! I think I found something!" Kurt called from...umm, somewhere far away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at THIS!" he pointed towards a long trail of Dind Dong wrappers leading up the street. And yes, those WERE the same wrappers Pyro had thrown out the window of the van carring so little about the enviroment. Such a crime, such a crime...!  
  
"You know what? I bet if we follow this trail we'll find something!" Scott inteligently deducted. WOW!  
  
'Damn!!!' Jean thought.  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER!  
  
"Hey, the trail ends here...in the middle of the road!" Kurt said as he bamfed back to the group.  
  
"Know what? I bet there's a secret trap door around here! Start searching!" Scott had obviously had another one of his brain storms.  
  
Everyone just stared.  
  
"Umm, Scott...it might be, like, a wild guess but don't you think that it's more likely that the person ran out of Ding Dongs?" Kitty said.  
  
"Well if you want to be all 'logical' about it...!" Scott crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh man!" Tabby slapped her forehead  
  
"So what now?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I know! We go back to the Institute and ask the Professor!" Jean jumped.  
  
"Umm...no!" everyone else...jumped.  
  
***  
  
"Are we gittin there already? We've been driving for hours! How far can this place be?" Rogue groaned.  
  
"Chere, Remy warnin you. Don't get all annoyin on us."  
  
"Or whut?"  
  
"Or we gonna hurt you very bad."  
  
"How? Ya can't touch me!"  
  
"Chere..."  
  
Okay, I think you got the point! This went on for some time. A long time.  
  
***  
  
MEANWHILE!!!  
  
"I knew it, I just knew it! How in the world could I be so stupid as to follow YOU?" Tabby stomped her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Scott said as he seamed to smallen by the minute. "I just thought that the road was too obvious and they HAD to have gone through the forest."  
  
"Too obvious? For a van?"  
  
"Maybe it's a smart van..."  
  
"A van can't go any other way than the road! It can't tell right from wrong. IT'S A VAN!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, easy Tabby!" Kitty tried to calm Boom Boom down.  
  
"You know I have the perfect solution for this problem," Jean said. "We go back to the Institute and ask the Professor!"  
  
"And you...!" Tabby tried hard to NOT blow Jean up.  
  
"Guys, guys, come on! We're here to save Rogue. Remember?" Kurt bamfed between Jean and Boom Boom.  
  
"Oh yeah..." everyone(excepting Kurt) said.  
  
Then came a whole lot of "Sorry, I was wrong. No I was wrong. No I was. I was. I was.". That bored the hell out of me so I'll just get to the more interesting stuff.  
  
***  
  
Alrighty, it was about time I finished this chappy. It's the longest one up to now. If it was incredibly boring and you fell asleep on the keyboard sort of like thissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss... I understand. Out of all chappys I like this one the least. Oh well, it's up to you guys! Next chapter(hopefully) soon! Review, review, REVIEW!!! ^_^ 


	4. What A Girl Wants

Hello! It's Her Novel Highness back with more sick, sick stories! I wanted to say sorry for the spelling errors but I just type too fast and I get these weird words. And then when I read the thing over I correct some of them but I always miss a couple. So sorry again!  
  
This fanfic is starting to get more 'humor' and less 'romance'. Oh well, knew I wasn't good at the whole love thing. Eh...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own XMen. Can't sue me. In your face.  
  
Shootouts:  
  
roguewannabe29: Woo! Thanks! Man, I'm getting such good reviews and I feel really bad for taking so long!  
  
Dont-eat-chunky-pudding: THANX!!! You get another Ding Dong just for that.  
  
RoguesHeart: Me likes dat you like dis story too! Do YOU want a chocolate treat too! PS. Are you French or are you just ever so smart as I am and know many, many languages?  
  
***  
  
4. WHAT A GIRL WANTS  
  
(A.N.: No, it has ABSOLUTELY no link to Christina Aguilera!)  
  
"I tell you we should have gotten rid of the van!" Pyro said as he and Remy took Rogue inside the warehouse.  
  
"Pourqoi?"  
  
"Well...because that's what they do in all the movies with kidnappings."  
  
"Dat's not really an argument, mon ami!"  
  
"Well then you could have let me burn it just for the fun of it! I've always wanted to burn down a van!" Pyro whined.  
  
"Here we are! Now you just stay here chere and-" Remy started.  
  
"Ah'm hungry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah'm hungry. Ah haven't eaten anythin since dinner and it's mornin. Ah want pancakes!"  
  
"But Remy can't cook...!"  
  
"Ya have ta feed me," Rogue said.  
  
"But...oh merde!" he said and stomped off in search of something which could substitute pancakes.  
  
Ten minutes later!  
  
"Here you go!" Gambit said as he tossed something on the table in front of Rogue. She picked up the packages. "Wheat cakes?"  
  
"Dey're healthy."  
  
"They taste like...something Kitty would cook!"  
  
"Would you rather have Remy go an' cook you Gumbo? Takes hours, you'll starve till den."  
  
"Ugh!" Rogue groaned and took one of the wheat cakes. "Can't believe Ah'm eatin this stuff!" She took one bite. Then spat it out. "Yulch, this is disgustin!! Hope they're plannin the rescue soon!"  
  
***  
  
"So are you saying that if we follow the river we're safe?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well, we're bound to find SOME civilization sooner or later!" Kitty explained.  
  
"But what if we don't? I mean maybe there isn't any town close to the river," Kurt said(wait, now there's a river in Bayville? Weird!).  
  
"Guys! We're lost, give it up will you!" Jean raised her arms in the air. "This is hopeless, we're never going to find Rogue or our way out of here! Whose bright idea was this anyway?"  
  
"Umm..." Tabby hid behing Kurt.  
  
***  
  
"Where is it? Where the heck could it be??? Ah know ah took it, ah know ah did!" Rogue said as she turned her backpack upside down and the contents feel out(I know I never mentioned a backpack before but...humor me!) "Damn it!"  
  
Just then Gambit walked in and saw the whole mess.  
  
"What's goin on 'ere chere?"  
  
"Ah'm lookin for somethin."  
  
"An' dis is de way you look for somet'in? You're more likely to loose everyt'in you have."  
  
"Shut up, ya ain't helpin!" she snapped and tossed some more stuff aside.  
  
"Den Gambit help. What is it dat you're lookin for?"  
  
"Mah make-up kit."  
  
"Oh..." Remy said and couldn't help but reveal a smile.  
  
Rogue stopped and looked up. "Whut?"  
  
"Not'in. Jus' dat Remy t'ought his cherie would look a lot better widout her make-up."  
  
"Ya took it? Why'd ya go through mah stuff anyhow?" Rogue shouted as she got up from the floor and pelted Gambit with everything she could get her hands on.  
  
"Come on chere, Remy jus' wanted to help!"  
  
"GIT OUT!!!"  
  
A shower of books and magazines bombard Gambit as he exits. Just as he closes the door and hears some more books hit against it Remy sees Pyro staring at him.  
  
"What? The fille is in a bad mood!"  
  
"Hmm.... I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," Pyro said as he and Remy walked away.  
  
"WHAT? Dis was your bright idea! Whaddya mean 'you're starting to think it's a bad idea'? You don't t'ink! At all!"  
  
"Come on, come on! Calm down, mate! Now I understand, you're a bit upset but....you can't tell me it doesn't feel nice to have her here!"  
  
"Well....Remy got to agree that, even it she hit's Gambit with books chere is still nice to have around."  
  
"See?"  
  
***  
  
"Ah! We've found it, we've finally found it!!!" Scott said as he and the rest of the team ran throw a stream and into a little village(man, I'm re-doing the whole map of Bayville!).  
  
"Woo-hoo! Civilization! Well...sort of," Kurt spoke as he looked around. There wasn't anything terribly...civilized about the place. It was that kind of mountain village where in-door plumming is considered luxury.  
  
"Well guys...I guess beggers can't be choosers!" Kitty walked ahead as the rest followed. Jean just 'grr'-ed and dragged her feet after the others.  
  
They stopped in front of a tiny wooden gate and, as they went inside, they saw that the garden was filled with all sorts of colourful flowers. The house had small round windows with clean white curtains and the door was also made of wood.  
  
"Wow! This reminds me so much of home...our house looked just like this one and the flowers, meine Mutti had flowers just like those and that tree..."  
  
"Shut up!" Scott demanded as he knocked.  
  
There were a few good minutes of silence until someone answered.  
  
"Yes?" a short fattish woman appeared in the door way.  
  
"Hello there!" Scott smiled. "We've gotten kind of lost in the woods and we really don't know the way back so we were wondering....could we use your phone?"  
  
Everyone, including the woman stared blankly at Scott who still had his 'good fellow' smile on.  
  
"We don't have a phone," the woman said and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Oh man! Now what?" Scott turned around just to see the others still staring at him like someone had hit them at the back of their heads. "What?"  
  
"YOU IDIOT! You made us walk all the way to this stupid village to ask for a phone when we could have contacted the Professor telepathicaly???" Jean lost it. 


End file.
